Stray
by Dusky
Summary: Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti meet a homeless weapon. Having lived on the streets for most of their lives, Liz and Patti feel a connection with her and convince Kid to take her in.
1. Late Start, As Usual

**Story Info:** _Kid, Liz, and Patti meet a homeless weapon. Having lived on the streets for most of their lives, Liz and Patti feel a connection with her and convince Kid to take her in._

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

-----

"HURRY UP, KID!" The blond haired girl called with an impatient edge in her voice.

Elizabeth Thompsen DID NOT like to be kept waiting. She stood at the entrance of the vast mansion with her hands on her hips. Her foot tapped the ground impatiently. Yes, Liz was not known for her patience. You would be on edge too if you lived with a hyperactive little sister and an obsessive-compulsive shinigami.

Liz's little sister, Patricia Thompson, or Patti for short, stood next to her, laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

"KID!" Liz whined, her impatience quickly turning into vexation.

"Allright, allright, I am coming!" Replied the voice of the young shinigami. "Don't you know how to wait? I just needed to make sure that my bed is made, the toilet paper is neatly folded, the pictures are perfect and straight, and the candles-"

Liz just rolled her eyes before cutting him off. "Come ON! Lets go already!" She snapped as she grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him down the sidewalk, Patti trailing close behind with a wide grin on her face.

"You do this EVERY morning! Can't you give it a rest?" Liz scolded.

If there was one thing Liz hated about being partners with Death the Kid, it was his obsession with symmetry. The boy just could not resist fixing something that he deemed "imperfect".

"But Liz! If I don't fix it then the symmetry will be completely thrown off!" Kid responded as he pulled out of her grip and walked beside her.

"Oh well boohoo for the symmetry! If you keep it up then we are gonna have a whole years worth of late slips!" Liz replied with agitation.

Kid gasped. "Bite your tongue! Symmetry is everything!" He declared.

Liz just rolled her eyes as Kid continued ranting on the "wonders" of perfect symmetry.

Soon, the three teens arrived at Shibusen. Kid's eyes sparkled as he admired the symmetry of his father's school for the hundredth time that year.

"Ah, no matter how many times I gaze upon it, the beauty of Honorable Father's school never ceases to amaze me." He sighed blissfully.

Liz rolled her eyes for the third time that morning (or by now it would be afternoon). "Oh give me a break…" She muttered as Patti let out a giggle.

"Hmph! It's not my fault you cannot recognize true beauty." Kid huffed. "You agree with me right, Patti?" He asked hopefully.

Patti grinned. "Roger that!" She saluted.

"I knew I could count on you!" Kid beamed with approval.

Liz let out an annoyed sigh. _"Lord, save me from this madness…"_

_----  
_

There be chapter one :D I know it is short but it is late and I don't feel like typing more, plus this seemed a good place to stop for now. I will try to have my OC introduced in the next chapter or two :P later peoples and please review! X3


	2. Meeting Kari

Allright time for chapter two =) now you get to meet my OC XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater.

------

"Finally decided to show up, eh?" Professor Stein asked as Kid and his weapons walked through the door.

"I am very sorry Professor. We will try to be on time from now on." Liz apologized as she shot a glare at Kid, who merely shrugged.

Stein pushed up his glasses as he gave the teens a disapproving look. "You always say that and yet you are always late for classes." He replied.

"S-sorry…" Liz apologized again as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Stein just nodded and jerked his head, motioning for them to take their seats.

Liz, having had enough of Kid for today, decided to sit next to Maka and Tsubaki. As she sat down, Maka turned to face her. "Kid again?" She inquired.

Liz sighed. "Ya…annoying spoiled brat just can't leave the house until EVERYTHING is PERFECTLY symmetrical…"

Maka nodded with a smile, while Tsubaki suppressed a giggle.

"If you girls are done talking, I would like to continue class." Stein scolded in annoyance.

The three girls faced the front of the lecture room with sheepish grins while Stein turned back to the blackboard, muttering under his breath. He wrote down some stuff before turning back around to face the class.

"Today we will dissect a monkey!" Stein declared as his mood turned cheery. He pulled a sheet off of a cage that was seated next to him, to reveal a little brown monkey.

Groans echoed throughout the entire lecture room.

"Another dissection?" Soul commented dully.

"Is there a problem, Evans?" Stein used Soul's last name as he glared up at the boy.

Soul clenched his teeth with irritation. "Don't use my last name!" He seethed.

Black*Star, who apparently was also late, burst through the door. "NO NEED TO FEAR ANY LONGER MORTALS! BLACK*STAR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! FEEL FREE TO BASK IN MY PRESCENCE!" He shouted in his obnoxiously loud voice, grinning widely.

The room went quiet as all the students just stared at him.

Tsubaki covered her eyes in embarrassment. _"Not again…."_

Stein's eye twitched as he scowled at the egotistical boy. "Black*Star…Shutup and take your seat." He ordered.

Black*Star grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to Soul and Kid, taking a seat between them.

Soul glanced over at his friend. "Why are you so late? Your even later than Kid." He questioned.

Black*Star smirked before replying. "The usual…got in a fight and kicked the other guys butt!" He bragged.

Kid rolled his eyes and sighed. _"Just another average day…"_

..

"HEY HEY SIS! LETS LOOK IN THAT SHOP NOW!" Patti called as she pointed at a random toy shop.

After school had let out Kid went with Liz and Patti for some shopping, an activity he did not particularly enjoy.

"I think we have been to enough stores for now, Patti." Liz commented, much to Kid's relief.

"Finally!" He sighed. _"Now maybe we can go home…"_

Patti hung her head and pouted with disappointment. "Ok…."

"Can we go home now? I think there is a picture in my room that is crooked…." Kid whined as he began to fret over the supposedly crooked picture.

Liz rolled her eyes, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Fine, if it will get you to shutup." She muttered.

"Let's take a shortcut through that alley!" Patti suggested, as she pointed towards a deserted alleyway.

"But it looks so creepy…do we have to go through there?" Liz asked with a shudder.

"Don't be such a scardy cat, you used to live on the streets so what are you scared of?" Kid asked as he began walking towards the alley.

"Those days are long gone! And I might have lived on the streets but I have always hated alleys…especially dark deserted ones like that!" Liz replied.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it…besides if we go this way then we should have an even number of turns before we get home…" He said as he began to calculate the distance in his head.

"You and your symmetry…" Liz huffed as Patti giggled.

The two weapons followed the shinigami into the alley.

Liz kept glancing around and jumped at every sound.

"I don't see why you are so scar-" Kid was cut off when he suddenly bumped into someone.

Liz squeaked and hid behind her sister who just laughed.

"Ouch! Hey! Why don't ya watch where your going, huh?!" An irritated voice shouted.

Kid looked down, since he had knocked the person over, and saw a girl about his age.

The girl stood up, brushing herself off and Kid took that moment to study her.

She was shorter then him by about five inches, and had medium length, chocolate brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her skin was light and she wore a purple T-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt, faded, ripped jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers.

Kid cringed when he noticed her eyes. They were two different colors, the right was green while the left was blue. A very rare occurrence, but one that really annoyed Kid.

Liz let out a sigh of relief when she realized that they had not run into a monster or anything else threatening.

"Ya got a staring problem?" The girl asked as she gave them an annoyed glare.

"Ah, forgive us! We didn't mean to bump into you like that!" Liz apologized as she came out from behind Patti.

The girl grinned as her anger faded away. "Eh, no worries." She said cheerily.

She frowned as she looked up at Kid, who was giving her an odd look, his left eye twitching slightly.

"But what's his problem?" She asked as she pointed at Kid.

"I have no idea…" Liz replied as she walked up and inspected him.

Patti waved a hand in front of Kid's face. "Kid? Hellooooo anybody hoooome?"

Kid clenched his teeth as his eyes twitched uncontrollably.

Liz backed away, taking Patti's hand and pulling her along with her. "Ummm…kid? You ok?" She asked nervously.

"HER EYES!!! THEY DON'T MATCH AT ALL!!" Kid burst out.

Liz sighed. "I should have known…."

Patti laughed loudly at Kid's outburst.

The girl that Kid bumped into just gave him an "Are you mental?" look.

"Ummm…ooooook…" She muttered as she looked off to the side.

"Don't worry about him…he has problems." Liz assured.

The girl glanced at Kid, who was grinding his teeth together in agitation. "I can tell…"

"Well, anyway…I'm Liz, and that's my little sister, Patti." Liz said as she pointed from herself to Patti.

Patti grinned widely. "Nice to meet you!" She greeted cheerfully.

Liz motioned over to the spazzing shinigami. "And THAT is Death the Kid."

The girl smiled. "My name is Kari, pleased to meet you!"

She looked over at Kid. "Errmmm…nice to meet you too, Stripes."

Kid's neck snapped as he turned his head to look at her. "WHAT did you call me?"

"Stripes…I was referring to your hair…pretty odd that the stripes are on only one side…did you dye it like that?" Kari asked as she pointed at his hair.

Kid's expression turned to one of anguish as he got on his knees and began beating the pavement.

"I am a worthless piece of trash, I should just die!" He wailed.

Liz looked down at Kid and sighed. "It's best not to mention his hair…" She muttered.

"Ummm, o-ok…sorry I asked…" Kari replied as she watched Kid throw his tantrum.

"Ignore him…he will calm down eventually…" Liz said as Patti poked Kid with a stick.

Liz smiled as she looked up at Kari. "So what are you doing all alone in an alley anyway?" She asked.

"Just walking home." Kari responded with a grin.

"What a coincidence! So were we." Liz exclaimed. "So where do you live?"

"In the abandoned warehouse a few blocks away from here…" Kari replied with a sheepish grin.

Liz's eyes widened. "R-really? Is that really an appropriate place to live? I mean…it is falling apart! Isn't it dangerous?" She questioned.

Kari shrugged. "Well ya…but it is really the only place I have to go…" She said with a small smile.

"Do you live with anyone? Like...don't you have any family?" Liz asked.

Kari smiled and shook her head. "Nope! It's just me!" She said with a grin.

Liz felt a wave of sympathy for the girl. She knew what it was like to live on the streets, however she had Patti with her, she could not imagine being alone.

"She is just like us…"

"Don't you get lonely?" Liz asked with concern.

The other girl just smiled. "Sometimes….but it is not so bad…and I can take care of myself, I am a weapon after all!" She exclaimed as she lifted her arms up.

Sharp blades came out of her arms.

Liz's eyes widened. _"She is a weapon? Hmm we have more in common then I thought…"_

Liz smiled. "My sister and I used to live on the streets and we are weapons too." She said.

"Really? Wow we have a lot in common!" Kari replied with a grin.

"Hey Sis! I just got an idea! Why doesn't Kari come live with us!" Patti proclaimed.

"That's a great idea, Patti. What do you say, Kari?" Liz asked with a smile.

Kari gaped. "Huh? Are you serious? You barley even KNOW me., and I would hate to impose…"

Liz just gave her a kind smile. "Oh don't worry about it. I would hate to leave you on the streets."

Kid suddenly shot up and grabbed Liz and Patti by the arms, pulling them into a huddle.

"Are you CRAZY?! She can't live with us!" He said.

Liz arched an eyebrow at him. "Why? Just cause her eyes don't match?" She questioned.

"N-no…" Kid stammered. "She is a total stranger! We don't know anything about her!"

"You didn't know anything about US and we tried to mug you…yet you took us in." Liz deadpanned.

"That was different!" Kid protested.

Liz arched her eyebrow at him again.

"Ok…maybe it is not so different…" Kid muttered as he looked at the ground.

"Then it is settled! She is coming to live with us!" Liz decided.

"Fine…" Kid grumbled.

"Umm excuse me but…are you sure this is ok? I mean…we just met and…" Before Kari could finish she was cut off by Liz.

"I said don't worry about it. You seem like a good person and I know we can trust you!" She exclaimed with a kind smile.

Patti nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yup yup!"

Kari smiled. _"Yes….but can I… trust you?"_

_----_

Finally XD been working on this all day O.o –faints- hmmm I wonder what Kari meant by that last statement -ponders- anyway I am gonna try to draw Kari sometime and post her pic on my Deviantart page =)

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. New Home

Ummm I have nothing to say O3O Just read ;P

------

"THIS is your house?!"

Just by looking at Kid's cloths and his perfect posture, Kari knew he was rich, but she was not expecting THIS. The girl gaped up at the large mansion in amazement.

"Yup! Like it?" Liz replied with a smile.

"I-its huge!" Kari exclaimed. "Y-you're SURE I can live HERE? I mean….I doubt I would fit in…." She mumbled.

Liz placed a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Of course you can, remember Patti and I were the same as you once and we still fit in." She assured.

Patti grinned and nodded her head in agreement. "Yup Yup!!"

"If you are done gaping then lets go inside….unless you would prefer to sleep outside?" Kid snorted as he walked passed them to the door.

"Kid!" Liz scolded.

Kid just rolled his eyes and proceeded into the mansion.

"Ummm maybe I shouldn't stay here…." Kari muttered.

Liz glared in the direction Kid walked off to before turning back to the other girl. "Don't let him intimidate you, he is really nicer then he seems, he just needs to get used to you. I am sure once he gets to know you he will completely overlook the fact that your eyes are two opposite colors." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

"If you say so…" Kari murmured.

Liz and Patti smiled at her as they each took her hands and led her into the mansion.

Kari gazed about in amazement. She had never seen anything like it. Everything was perfect. All of the furniture, pictures, statues, and other decorations seemed to come in pairs, lined up in such a way that they mirrored each other.

"_Wow…Kid really IS obsessed with symmetry…"_ Kari thought.

She followed Liz and Patti through the large hallways until they came to a big room. The room was filled with large bookcases filled with many different types of books.

"You guys have your own library?" Kari asked with fascination.

"Ya, Kid likes to read a lot." Liz replied.

The three girls walked to the middle of the room where Kid was sorting through and rearranging some books.

"Kid, we need a room for Karin." Liz said.

Kid looked up from his work and sighed. He closed the book he was flipping through and put it back in the shelf.

"Follow me." He said dully.

The girls followed the young shinigami through the halls. He lead them to a small bedroom, at least, it was small by the standards of the mansion but to Kari it was still a pretty big room.

"Wow…" She breathed as she looked around the room.

The room had a large black, circular rug in the middle, and two windows with black drapes and a large queen sized bed in between them. There was a big walk in closet off to the left and a bathroom to the right.

Liz smiled. "You like it?"

"Y-ya, it's beautiful." Kari responded with a stutter. The room was nothing to fancy but to Kari it WAS beautiful.

"Good, I am glad you approve." Liz said with a kind smile. "Well, we will just leave you alone so you can get settled." She said as she began to walk out of the room with Patti following close behind.

Kid, who was the last to leave, turned as he got to the door. "And don't mess up the room please. Keep everything perfectly symmetrical." He ordered before he walked out.

Kari just smiled in his direction. _"What a funny boy…"_

She collapsed onto the bed and let out a content sigh.

"_Have I finally found a home? And….can I trust this meister?"_

_-----  
_

Meep sorry this is so late D: for some reason I have been feeling lazy this week -.- review please~


End file.
